destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Taken
The Taken are an army of various races that have been twisted and corrupted by the power of the Darkness. Biography and Morphology The Taken are former members of different species that have been sent out of this dimension, corrupted wholly by Oryx using the power of The Darkness, and sent back with new powers and abilities. Their horrid "initiation" causes them to suffer slight twitching as well as display a blue, supernatural flame burning inside them. Their bodies, from the bottom up are bluish-white to pitch-black, with a single circle of blue flame representing some sort of optics. Gameplay The Taken have new abilities and characteristics that set them apart from their regular counterparts: *Acolytes can summon a hostile orb similar to a Shrieker, an "Acolyte's Eye," that fires bolts of energy in rapid succession. Devoured Acolytes will have Void shields. *Captains can throw a plume of Darkness known as a Darkness Bolt, which temporarily deafens and blinds Guardians hit by it. Taken Captains' shields are Solar instead of Arc. Their upper bodies are bent at an angle from their lower bodies. *Centurions can fire a ball of energy known as an Axion Dart that behaves similar to the Voidwalker's Axion Bolt. Taken Centurions' shields are Arc instead of Solar. *Goblins can cast a shield around another Taken which grants them invulnerability. *Hobgoblins are accompanied with three balls of energy that behave like a Shrieker's last-ditch attack known as a Retaliation Swarm, replacing their Solar defensive reflex. The balls are ejected at high speed when they are attacked and/or killed, and will produce new ones given enough time after. *Knights can cast a barrage of fire projectiles known as Solar Jets, painting the terrain it impacts with Sunspots, albeit smaller than those produced by Sunbreakers. They can no longer call a Wall of Darkness to both protect their front and regenerate a small amount of health. Devoured Knights will be protected by a Solar shield instead of an Arc shield. *Minotaurs are cloaked, though they are surrounded by a slight mist trail. They can be temporarily revealed under heavy damage, or after they perform a melee attack. They no longer have Void shields, but Devoured Minotaurs can have Arc shields. *Phalanxes can fire concussive blasts of energy from their shields that force players back, similar to their regular shield-bash attack. Taken Phalanxes only draw their shield when under heavy attack, or when about to fire. *Psions can duplicate themselves, with the copy having full health. *Vandals can deploy shields similar to Ward of Dawn. All Taken inside the shield regenerate health. *Wizards can summon an endless horde of Shadow Thrall, which behave like regular Thrall. A Taken Wizard's attacks are Solar instead of Arc, and their shields are Void instead of Solar. In addition to their regular attack, Taken Wizards can use the "Necromantic Gaze," firing three Solar projectiles that move much faster compared to the standard Darkness Blast. *Thrall teleport frequently in a mostly horizontal fashion, instead of running at their target. Their claws cause Solar damage. In addition to their altered physical state, their armaments also undergo various changes, specifically their elements (although other attributes of the weapons can also change): *Wire Rifles: Arc > Solar. Carried by Taken Vandals. *Shrapnel Launchers: Solar > Arc. Carried by Taken Captains and Vandals. *Hive Shredders: Void > Arc. Carried by Taken Acolytes. Taken Shredders appear to have a slight drop as their projectiles fly. *Hive Boomers: Arc > Void. Carried by Taken Knights and Acolytes. Taken Boomers' projectiles fly without any gravitational drop. *Slap Rifles: Solar > Void. Carried by Taken Goblins and Minotaurs. *Line Rifles: Solar > Void. Carried by Taken Hobgoblins. *Torch Hammers: Void > Solar. Carried by Taken Goblins and Minotaurs. *Slug Rifles: Solar > Arc. Carried by Taken Psions, Phalanxes and Centurions. Taken Slug Rifles have a higher rate-of-fire. *Projection Rifles: Solar > Void. Carried by Taken Centurions. Notable Taken *Aarta *Agrax, the Rotted *Balvog, Shield of Oryx *Baxx, Hand of Oryx *Blighted Descendant *Bracus *Bracus Horu'usk *Bracus Sho'ogurn *Cra'adug *Dakkadi *Darnu, Horn of Oryx *Disrok *Drarok, the Watching *Driviks, the Chosen *Dumuz-Nuna *Dumuzod *Falsek, Lost to Oryx *Grask, the Consumed *Grayris, Baroness *Gornith *Gurroth *Hephone, Corrupted Mind *Irxori, Lost to Oryx *Kagoor *Kalboh, the Unclaimed *Keksis, the Betrayed *Khendiss, World Corrupter *Kiphoris, Devil Captain *Kilulu *Krathoor *Lhoks, Exile Baron *Malok, Pride of Oryx *Mar-Zik, the Blightcaller *Mishkara *Morgath, Lore-Keeper *Morphon, Blighted Mind *Mysik, Daughter of Oryx *Nixis, Hunger of Oryx *Nolthok, the Withering *Noru'usk, Servant of Oryx *Purtra, the False Tongue *Quira, Blade Transform *Seditious Mind *Sekrion, Subverted Mind *Sho'outh, Horror of Oryx *Stirok, Banner of Oryx *Surnon, Darksong *Sylok, the Defiled *Syrok, Word of Oryx *Ta'aun, Hand of Oryx *Thyshik, Matron of Oryx *Tsugoth, Gauntlet of Oryx *Urlot, the Trampler *Xarthra *Vro'ourn, Fist of Oryx *Zyrak, Daughter of Oryx Gallery Taken1.png References ru:Taken de:Besessenen Category:Taken Category:Navigation/Species Category:Factions